Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-29312219-20190519144008/@comment-29312219-20190519190650
Before I explain it, I guess I have to give context. The entire day yesterday, I was thinking of a storyline involving Mother Gothel. She returned to see Floralia restored and Rapunzel and Ross have twin children who were blessed to become completely new Guardians by Flora. And because my dream involves Rapunzel, it got shifted to Disney’s Tangled (because the series' plotline is similar to PotSP, involving light and dark), which means everyone is singing a song. Because in Sapphire's play through, he mentioned that Fion's VA is the same one for Rapunzel, so I guess the stuff previously got transferred to PotSP. I dreamt I was in the perspective of the Detective and have met with Fia. He was actually a nice guy and not the main villain like I thought he was. A sad, broken man who wanted to see his beloved again. We went to find Fion, who was in her portrait again because I fell from the tower (thanks to Sieg), she had no one to take her place. All of a sudden Fia then started to randomly sing a song of longing for his love one to accept him and Fion, moved to tears, halfway stepped out of the portrait to sing a song about how she waited to see him again. Now, you know that in some movies, people or animals would sometimes become a core to power up monsters? Like Elise became the core for the plant monster? Well, just as Fion and Fia were reaching out for the other.... Just as they were going to hold hands, Fion got snatched out of the painting and thrown into a birdcage. And Aleda, the amazing duckling, revealed herself to be the main antagonist of the story. She was laughing evilly, but because I didn’t understand her, her laughs were just quackings. Aleda’s perspective: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! My perspective: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack! Fia just stood there dumbfounded that he lost his beloved and his childhood companion since birth betrayed him. As the Detective, I just stood there thinking: “What the heck just happen? Why was everyone singing all of a sudden? Am I in Dark Parables the Musical?” And then I look over to my right to also see Sieg. He was still dressed in that armor and looked stunned as well. That's when I approached him and delivered savage lines. Me: “What purpose did you serve at contributing to this plotline? You barely did a thing!” Sieg: “I stalked and push you off the tower.” Me: “For a minor character, you sure didn’t do much. And you're kinda unoriginal with what you did.” Sieg: "How so?" Me: "I have creepy dolls following me, and at least two princes who are probably out for my head because I partially got their smug brother killed last game. And I at least fall off the edge of a cliff or building 8 times by now. This game would be the 9th."